Hanabi Hyuga
Hanabi Hyuga is a genin-level kunoichi and a member of the Hyuga Clan of Konohagakure. She is the younger daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, and the younger sister of Hinata Hyuga. She is next in line to inherit the leadership of the clan from her father. Appearance Hanabi has dark brown hair with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face. She also has large, lavender or lilac eyes - a trait shared by all members of her clan and has tan skin from her father. In Part I, she was seen wearing a sleeveless, black v-neck shirt, with mesh armor underneath and blue shorts and sandals. Personality Hanabi seems to be a quiet, polite and respectful girl, although she seems to open up to people a bit easier than her sister. Unlike how Hinata once was, Hanabi is more confident in her abilities. Hanabi's recently blushed sometime when she's around Tsunaku as it reveal to be that she developed a crush on him History Since Hanabi was considered more powerful and confident than her older sister Hinata, their father Hiashi, decided to focus his gruelling training regime on her instead of her sister, whose training he considered to be a waste of his time. Powers & Abilites Natural Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Spiritual Power: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Strength: Enhanced Speed: Durability: Ninja Powers & Abilities Byakugan: Ninjutsu Specialist: Taijutsu Specialist: Original Plot Part I - Kaipuden Kaipuden Prologue Saga Hanabi and Konohamaru track down Sasuke at a prairie as he shock Konohamaru with a Chidori Charge, he push him a few steps back when Hanabi began to strike with her Gentle FIst. Just as they thought it was over, Sasuke launched a Chidori at her as she was taking a lot of eletrical shock and damage, she faith for a short period. When Hanabi gain conscious again, she yells at Sasuke for abandoning not only his friends, but that he should use the jutsu that he masters instead of a curse mark, someone places on him, and before she was finished off, Tsunaku came in and saved her. As the battle rage on, Hanabi witness Tsunaku transforming into a Soul Reaper. At first she was nervous to see if he still remembers her and Konohamaru (as Tsunaku possess a body of a twelve year old) she ask him if he remembers anything. As Tsunaku answers her question, Hanabi and Konohamaru were glad that he's alright, mostly her (As she blushes, it was a sign that Hanabi has a crush on Tsunaku). When Tsunaku defeated Sasuke, Hanabi grabbed Sasuke's right arm (as Konohamaru grab the left arm) holding him down as she was shocked with a Chidori, struggling to hold on. She felt unconscious as Tsunaku finshed removing the Curse Mark, and before it's physical form was gonna be entering Hanabi's body, Tsunaku saved her again. After Tsunaku finished healing her wounds for the time being, Hanabi, Konohamaru, and Tsunaku saw a fire Dragon (as she thought it wasn't a bird because it had arms), she was scared to return to Konoha as they were in serious trouble for leaving the village without being graduated ninja yet, but that didn't matter to her as Hanabi made two great friends, they all returned to Konohagakure. When they returned to the village, Hanabi and the others headed to the Konoha Hospital to check in Sasuke for medicial attentions. When Hanabi, Konohamaru, and Tsunaku were brought in the Hokage Office by the FIfth Hokage, her father, Iruka, and the Hyuga Elder were there furious at their actions for leaving the village, but Tsunade didn't punished them, as Hanabi spoke out that it was thanks to her newly found friends that she was able to become stronger than with just training with her father, because the rest of the clan would see her as the heir to the Hyuga Main Family; Lady Hyuga, but to her friends; she is their friendly and kind friend; Hanabi as Hiashi agreed with her as she closed her eyes then reopens them along with Konohamaru and Tsunaku as they graduated. Two days later, outside at the front of the Konoha Hospital with Konohamaru as Tsunaku show up having a discussion shortly when their jonin sensei; Tsubaki arrived. After they got aquaintanced, they headed for the first training grounds, as Kakashi appears explaining how the Best Test works, she went and hid in the bushes to get into a diurect attack at Kakashi from behind. Before she reached her destination spot, Tsubaki placed the Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu on her as she saw an illusion of a dying Tsunaku warning her that Sasuke broke out of the hospital and killed Konohamaru as he was close to death, but she didn't fell for it (because Sasuke was still recovering, and that she could tell the differents of Tsunaku and an illusion) as she release the genjutsu and attack both Tsubaki and Kakashi directly. When Tsunaku devastated most of the surrounding area into a crater-like pond as Kakashi fires his Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu at them, Hanabi stopped it by using the Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation. Hanabi was amaze that Tsunaku took on two Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu as she comment that she "always heard of knights slaying dragons, but never seen one that slay two dragons in one day. After the match, she held a bell along with her friends as they passed the test with Tsubaki announcing that Team Tsubaki starts its first mission. Mizuki Strikes Back Saga Chunin Exam 2 Saga Hidden Rain Tournament Saga Past Itachi Uchiha Saga The Five Nations' Battle Royale Saga The Hero of the Leaf's Final Adventure Saga Arrancar Shukaku Saga New Friends Saga The Fake Konohaguke Battle Saga Series' Final Saga Category:Human Category:Hyuga Clan Category:List of Hidden Leaf Ninja Category:List of Byakugan Users